


Chrysanthemum

by HeartySnacks



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, jett please, sage is waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartySnacks/pseuds/HeartySnacks
Summary: Birds chirping, flowers swaying, time passing. A cabin in the middle of nowhere. Everything was just set up perfectly for Jett and Sage to finally realize their feelings for each other. Or so they thought.
Relationships: Jett/Sage (VALORANT)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 67





	Chrysanthemum

“Alright folks, pick a room and let’s hit the haystacks. We’ve got a full day of preparations for tomorrow, so I don’t want any of you slacking off.” Brimstone ordered as soon as they entered through the small doorway of the cabin.

After dropping off their supplies and weapons, the agents lethargically trudged towards the bedrooms.

“I can’t believe you all left me to bring this in myself!” Jett grunted as she dragged the heavy cooler behind her.

Absolute silence. Everyone seemed to have disappeared into their rooms.

“Guys?”

“Leave the cooler there, Jett and go to sleep! We’ll deal with it tomorrow.” Brimstone yelled from his room before slamming his door shut.

“You guys seriously picked rooms without me?? Where am I supposed to sleep?” She whined.

No one responded.

The duelist changed into her pajamas in the bathroom and slowly crept down the hallway.

Who was she going to share rooms with tonight? Phoenix and Brimstone were definitely no go’s. Killjoy? No, she stays up way too late. The only option left was Sage.

The thought of the healer made her blush lightly.

She stood outside of the silent room for a while, trying to build up the courage to enter and ask. She knew Sage wouldn’t mind, but still…her heart began to race. She had wanted to get closer to the medic for so long. Her crush on the woman certainly wasn’t anything small. Over the past few months, she had been attempting to impress her with displays of her skill in combat, small favors, and occasional random gifts. However, she still had no idea what the best way was to grab her attention besides not acting absolutely reckless during missions. Thankfully, she managed to learn to be a bit more careful to ease the healer’s worries.

In fact, she had never felt this strongly about anyone ever before. Jett admired everything about her. The way she was able to effortlessly lead the team, her positive reinforcement, and the fact that she always believed in her team even if the odds were against them. Not to mention her amazing cooking. Even thinking of the sentinel made her blush. Her hair and hands looked so soft and her eyes were so warm and comforting. The duelist’s mind drifted off to memories of Sage smiling. She had the perfect lips. Although she felt a bit embarrassed thinking of her superior like that, it was also a comforting thought.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly twisted the doorknob open and entered the room.

“Sage?” The wind girl timidly asked into the darkness.

She heard a bit of shuffling and the click of the bedside lamp. The room was instantly illuminated in a warm yellow light. Jett had rarely seen Sage with her hair down and every time she did, it took her breath away. With a tired and knowing smile, the monk gently flipped back the blankets beside her. Jett silently padded over to the other side of the bed and slipped under the blankets. Once she settled in, Sage turned off the lights.

Unfortunately Jett couldn’t sleep. Being so close to her crush made her nervous. The duelist pushed herself to the farthest edge of the small bed, half her body almost hanging off. Sage looked over in confusion. Why was Jett so far from her? Did she smell odd? Worrying thoughts began to plague her mind.

On the other side of the bed, Jett began to shiver uncontrollably. Even with her legs curled up to her chest, the cold still dug its icy claws into her skin.

Sage quietly rolled over and gently touched the duelist's arm, making her freeze up.

“Here, move closer. I know you are cold.” The healer whispered.

And oh how nice Sage's hands felt. They were so gentle and her nails were just slightly long enough to graze along her skin.

Jett scooted back a little more to the middle of the bed, but she froze when she felt Sage's front.

The medic softly laughed and adjusted the blankets so Jett was fully covered, then settled back in. The duelist’s heart was beating like wild.

Sage waited a moment or two before breaking the silence.

"Is it alright if I hold you?"

After some thought, Jett nodded. Sage very gingerly scooted closer, wrapping her arms around Jett's waist with a soft sigh. The younger girl’s entire body relaxed. She closed her eyes and rested a hand over Sage's.

Before she knew it, night slipped past and the Sun was already filtering through the thin window blinds. Jett sleepily turned to the other half of the bed. It was empty. Did she really share a bed with Sage or was it all a dream? The lingering smell of Sage's flowery perfume confirmed her questions.

Glancing over, Jett noticed her clothes folded beside her pillow. The cabin was silent. Sage was probably the only one up. She quietly got dressed and walked down the hallway to look for the healer.

Jett gingerly opened the front door to the cabin and found Sage sitting on a bench on the porch, meditating with a cup of tea under the sunlight. The white-haired girl awkwardly tried to sneak over, only to have her presence announced by the old floorboards creaking below her feet. Each step was painfully creakier than the last, but she finally managed to sit down next to the other woman. Sage had a warm smile on her face. They sat in silence for a bit. Her eyes were still closed while Jett nervously shifted around.

"Did you sleep well?" Sage asked, taking a sip of her tea and finally opening her eyes. She peered into her cup.

"Uhh, yeah about that...um...sorry for... you know...last night." Jett mumbled, hands slowly rubbing her upper arms.

“Apologies are meant for when you do something wrong.” Sage said, taking another sip of her tea. Before the wind runner could reply, she asked, “have you ever been hiking?”

"Not in a while, no." Jett replied with a slight tilt of her head.

“Perhaps when we’ve completed our mission we could go on a little journey.” Sage turned to look at her with a comforting smile. The sunlight lit up her eyes perfectly.

With how ethereal Sage looked at that moment, Jett's eyes widened in awe.

"I'd love that! I mean, um...yeah, that'd be cool." She exclaimed.

With a soft laugh, Sage stood up.

“I bet you’re hungry. Let’s see if we can make something to eat.”

The healer held her hand out in front of her. Jett wasn’t quite sure what to do with the gesture while Sage looked at her expectantly. She hesitantly placed her hand into Sage's.

As they made their way inside, Jett accidentally bumped into the porch railing with a soft grunt. Sage looked back at her, rolling her eyes playfully and motioning for her to be quiet by bringing a finger up to her lips. Jett's face turned red in embarrassment as she gently squeezed Sage's hand in response.

They carefully made it through the minefield of belongings blocking the kitchen entrance, trying not to make too much noise. Eventually, they made their way in front of the tiny old cooler.

Glancing over to the stove, Jett noticed the kettle on top. It must have been what Sage used for her tea. It was impressive how she caught the kettle before it started shrieking, possibly waking everyone up. Being lost in thought, she was suddenly brought back to the present when Sage squeezed her hand.

“You seem awfully spacey, let’s get you some eggs to start.”

Since they didn’t want to wake the others, Sage decided to boil two eggs. They both sat and waited at the kitchen table near the stove.

“That tea you had,” Jett pointed to the now empty cup, “do you add all the neat doo-dads in it? Like flowers?” Sage lightly giggled at the way the wind girl phrased her question.

"Yes, I put dried flowers in to make herbal tea. If I'm drinking green tea or any other kinds, I will use tea bags. Would you like me to make you a cup of tea?" She asked.

Jett sat there dumbfounded, not realizing how long she was staring for.

"Y-yes please!" She stammered, almost blurting it. She quickly clasped a hand over her mouth, looking over to the rooms where the others were asleep in. Thankfully, no one else heard her. She took her hand away from her mouth.

"Yes please." She whispered with a soft blush covering her face as she sheepishly grinned.

The monk gave her a small smile and filled the kettle with some water, placing it back on the stove before turning on the heat. Jett looked on curiously.

After a minute, the duelist began to bounce her leg, repeatedly glancing between Sage and the kettle.

"So, um... how long does it usually take?" She said looking up at Sage with puppy-like eyes. Sage placed a hand on Jett's leg.

"It will only take a few more minutes."

Jett started blushing again because of the sensation of Sage's hand on her thigh.

Slowly, she felt herself calm down with the anticipation of the kettle possibly screaming. She focused on Sage’s hand. It was so gentle yet reassuring. She was surprised at how touchy Sage had been during this mission. Not that she minded it of course; It felt grounding.

The chirp of a bird outside caught her attention and she looked out the window. Sage took the opportunity to glance at her while she wasn’t looking.

“How cute.” She thought while watching the wind girl gaze out the window.

"Should we wake the others up?" Jett whispered, breaking the monk's line of thought.

"Let's give them a few more minutes. Maybe once we're done with our food." Sage whispered back.

Nodding, Jett felt herself staring anywhere but Sage’s eyes, too afraid to be caught. The healer noticed and looked at her, squeezing her leg gently to try and see if she could get her to look up. Jett very quickly shot her a glance but kept looking away from her face. The tips of her ears slowly turned pink.

She could feel Sage's gaze on her, which caused her to turn redder by the second. Though thankfully, the sentinel got up to turn the stove off for both the eggs and the kettle. Jett exhaled in relief.

Sage felt the gaze behind her. It was rather endearing how captivated Jett was with her. The medic felt herself smile as she remembered how red Jett would get just from being physically close to her. The wind runner was like an open book.

Gingerly placing a few flowers in the hot cup of water, she completed their food preparations. Holding a plate with the eggs in one hand and the cup of tea in the other, she found her way back to the table, offering Jett the cup. Jett’s eyes gleamed as she took in the sight of the specially crafted tea, a soft, _“wow”_ escaping her lips.

"Do you want to eat outside? Won't bother the others that way." Sage asked quietly. Jett nodded with her cup in hand, going over to hold the door open for Sage. The healer uttered a small, _“thank you”_ as she walked out.

The singing birds in the background added to the calming atmosphere as they took their places again on the porch. Without thinking, Jett took a sip of her tea, cursing as it bit back at her. She stuck her tongue out without realizing Sage was watching her.

Sage's eyes widened in concern as she put a hand on Jett's cheek to turn her head to face her.

"A minor burn, but please be careful. The water is still very hot." She said as she inspected her tongue.

Jett’s eyes went wide, realizing how close Sage was.

“I-I’ll be fine.” She stammered, the burn still uncomfortably fresh.

Sage took her hand away from her face, but still looked at her in concern. She handed Jett a boiled egg after it cooled off. The sentinel easily peeled her egg in two clean halves while the duelist struggled to pick off the shell bit by bit, grumbling under her breath. She knew Sage would offer to help, but she didn’t want her to after all that she had done for the wind girl in the past day. After a few attempts, she finally found the leverage she needed and peeled the egg with a triumphant, _“aha!”_

Sage watched her in amusement. It warmed her heart to see Jett in her purest form.

The younger girl ate the egg quickly, sipping some tea in between and enjoying the sunlight. Sage smiled and took slow bites. The wind runner looked at her tea and gracefully lifted a flower up with a gentle breeze. She spun it around to dry it off before ushering it toward Sage’s hair and gently placing it behind her ear. The breeze faded away near her ear.

Sage blushed, hiding a shy smile behind her hands. Seeing Sage blush made Jett smile.

They took in the scenery in a comfortable silence. The warm sun rays blended with the gentle breeze. Movement could be heard in the cabin as the others began waking up. Jett wished that the morning with Sage alone would have lasted longer, if not forever.

"I think the others are getting up now. We should head back in." Sage said as she got up and moved towards the door.

"Wait!" Jett yelped and grabbed Sage's wrist on instinct. Sage softly squeaked as she sat back down on the bench. She looked inquisitively to Jett.

“What’s the matter?”

"I...u-um...thanks for making me tea and breakfast, and I guess keeping me warm a-at night. And all the other things..." Jett stammered.

Sage leaned over to brush Jett's hair out of her face, her fingers lingering near.

"Gladly. I love caring for you." She paused, realizing the implications of what she had said, face reddening in embarrassment.

There was an awkward moment between them that felt like minutes. Sage hesitantly leaned forward and Jett's heart was pounding so loud she feared that it was as loud as a war drum. Sage inched close enough that she could feel Jett's breathing hitch.

**SLAM!**

The front door burst open as Phoenix strutted out of the cabin.

"GOOOOOOOD MORNING!!"

Jett and Sage jumped away from each other. Sage quietly swore in Chinese and looked down at her shoes. Her face was still very red. Jett glared at Phoenix.

"You motherfucker." She growled through clenched teeth.

"That's me!" He grinned, "whatchu you been up to this mornin’?"

Jett glanced over at Sage who was trying to regain her composure.

"Just enjoying the fresh air and some tea. Sage makes Instagram-worthy tea." She tilted the cup in his direction to show the adorning flowers.

"Oooh! I like that!" He looked over at Sage, "I'll have to try some of your tea. It looks spectacular." Then he noticed the flower in the medic’s hair. It finally clicked in his head. He looked at Jett then at Sage. His eyes went back and forth a few times before landing on his best friend.

"So uhhh, I'll be going now, but we'll be startin’ up some pancakes here in a bit, yeah?" He awkwardly excused himself back inside, closing the door behind him.

"He's literally got the worst timing in the whole entire world." Jett muttered as she continued to stare daggers into his back as he retreated back into the cabin. She turned back towards the healer after not hearing a response.

"Sage? You ok?" She asked.

Sage was now holding the flower in her hand. The medic wasn't a fool. She knew what had caught Phoenix's attention. She was lost in thought, noticing how each petal had its own unique length. Like moments she had spent with Jett. She wished those moments would last longer.

"Sage?" Came Jett's soft voice. Sage felt herself snap back to reality.

"Huh?" She looked to Jett a bit dazed, "Oh! Um, yes, I'm alright." Looking back to the flower gave her an idea.

"Jett?"

The duelist hummed in response.

"How about we go on a little hike after breakfast?"

"Oh! Uh...yeah, sure! We can do that. We don’t have a ton of stuff to do today anyways, so I guess it wouldn't hurt to go out. Into the woods. For a hike, I mean." Jett stammered while sweating profusely.

She thought about how Brimstone would react. Would they really be able to go? Well, Sage was always good at persuading him so maybe it could work.

"Wonderful. Let us go back inside to help with the pancakes. I'm sure they've burned the first batch by now." Sage said with a small chuckle.

And she was right. They should've never let Phoenix touch the pan. Killjoy was in the bathroom, door open, as she brushed her teeth. Glancing over with a tired expression, she nodded to the two as a greeting. Brimstone was sighing over the first batch being ruined. He knew he should have banned Phoenix from the kitchen, but it was already too late.

"What can I say?" Phoenix said with a nervous chuckle, "I like it hot."

"Yes, but I refuse to eat charcoal for breakfast. Please move aside, Phoenix, I will make the rest." Sage huffed and took the spatula from his hand.

"Alright, alright that's cool with me" Phoenix said with a laugh.

While Jett watched Sage scold the hot head, she failed to notice the person joining her at the kitchen table.

"You were up early." Killjoy commented, looking almost half asleep, not really focusing on anything.

"Yeah, I'm surprised." Jett said.

"Did you get the time you wanted to spend with Sage?"

"I did." Jett said with a rather cheery tone, looking down at the tea cup in her hands. Killjoy finally focused, turning to look at her friend.

"Mein gott!" Killjoy took a moment to double take, "that's so cute!"

Ruffling Jett's bangs, she chuckled as she got up to walk towards the kitchen to see if she could help. While doing so, the engineer turned back to wink at Jett, encouraging her.

Although flustered, Jett was actually glad she confided in Killjoy about her crush even if it had been painfully obvious to the techie when she joined Valorant. Jett wasn't as good at hiding her feelings as she thought she was.

"The pancakes are done!" Sage exclaimed, placing a plate of fluffy pancakes in the middle of the table.

"Glad you're here with us, Sage, or else we'd be starving like rats." Brimstone piped up as he took a seat.

"Yeah! Gosh, your pancakes are to die for," Phoenix added, "whoever will get to marry you will be the luckiest person in the world."

Sage's eyes quickly flicked over to Jett's unintentionally. The wind girl’s eyes darted down to her lap as she quickly blushed all over. Killjoy snorted, trying to cover her face with her hand while chewing, fork still in hand. Jett's ears turned pink. She wished she could just hide under the table. Clearing her throat, she reached over the table for the syrup.

"Hey Brimstone." She started with a flair of attitude peaking through.

"Hm?" He nodded in recognition, unable to respond with his mouth full.

Jett paused thinking on how she wanted to phrase this. _'Fuck it'_ she thought, feeling a sudden burst of courage after recalling the fact that Sage looked at her at the mention of marriage.

"Sage and I are going on a hike after breakfast, we'll be back within a few hours."

Brimstone’s expression turned into his trademark stern look, which was seen far more often around the duelist than she would like to admit. Jett closed her eyes, bracing herself for the scolding. But nothing came. She glanced up, seeing him let out an exasperated sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fine, but keep it at 3 hours tops, alright?” Jett gawked, confused on why the captain would let her get away with her request especially before a mission. She beamed.

"Awesome!!"

However Sage and Phoenix had seen why Brimstone had changed his mind so quickly. The second Brimstone opened his mouth, Killjoy raised her hand, quirking a brow as she slightly shook her head. The captain found that being Killjoy's father figure and superior was a bit of a challenge. Although he was supposed to help guide her, he often found the techie guiding him during certain situations. She could point out flaws quicker than anyone else. Trusting her judgment, he let Jett go, which absolutely dumbfounded the healer and the Brit. Both wholeheartedly expected everything to blow up because of Jett’s attitude.

Scarfing down the rest of her pancakes, Jett scrambled up from the table. She ran around to the other side and pulled Sage up with her arm.

"C'mon! Let's go before Mr. Brimstone here changes his mind!" She exclaimed.

Sage almost choked on her second cup of tea as she got pulled up to her feet. Rolling her eyes with a smile, she looked to Killjoy, mouthing a _“thank you”_ while Brimstone rubbed both his temples with one hand. Killjoy gave her a thumbs up. Sage looked to Jett who was tugging on her sleeve with a pout.

“Why don’t you go make sure our bag has the proper equipment while I wash our dishes quickly?” She said.

With a gust of air, Jett dashed over to her blue backpack and immediately started haphazardly tossing in granola bars, water bottles, and other supplies. Sage hummed a little tune as she washed their dishes in the tiny sink. Killjoy grinned and hid a laugh behind her teacup. They were so whipped for each other.

After drying each plate, Sage finished her tea, peering over the edge of her cup to watch Jett scramble back and forth a few times before slinging the backpack on with a thud. Bouncing up and down with a grin, she looked like she was getting ready for her first day of school.

“Ready!” She exclaimed excitedly.

Gently placing her teacup back on the table, Sage walked over to the door with Jett in tow.

"We'll try to get back before lunch." Sage announced while opening the door.

"If you see a fork in the trail, take a left." Killjoy said while looking at her phone.

"Huh? How do you know that?" Jett asked quizzically.

"I have my ways." Killjoy replied with a slight glint in her eyes.

Jett shrugged it off with a soft “okay” before opening the door and showing Sage out. Phoenix watched, still looking like a deer caught in headlights. Looking to Killjoy, Phoenix seemed to finally let things sink in.

“You’re a better wingman than me.” He commented.

Taking a sip of her coffee, Killjoy glanced at him, nodding before setting her cup down.

“Someone had to help those useless lesbians.”

They both bursted into laughter.

Finally outside, Jett, full of energy, bounced up and down now and again as they made their way onto a clearly carved out trail.

"I literally haven't been outside like this in so long! Do you think we'll see any wolves? Cool mushrooms?" Jett said while laughing excitedly.

"I don't know about the wolves, but I am sure we will see some interesting flora." Sage said with a smile.

Quickly turning to the healer, Jett grinned before asking, “What’s your favorite flower?”

"Chrysanthemums are very beautiful, but I suppose in a place like this...primroses and daisies perhaps" She replied after some thought. The duelist looked around, not even having a clue what they looked like.

“Will you tell me if you see any?” Jett gently held both the healer’s hands up without realizing it, “I wanna pick some for you.”

"Of course I will." Sage laughed.

"Actually, if I see any pretty flowers, I'll just pick them for you because-" Jett abruptly stopped talking before she could blurt anything embarrassing.

"Because of what?" Sage asked.

Jett’s eyes went wide, starting to realize she was holding Sage’s hands. When did that happen? Her hands were so soft. She was holding back everything in her to not brush her thumbs over the back of Sage’s hands. Nervously laughing, she let go, hands reaching up to mess with her own bangs.

“Cause I want to get some for your tea.”

 _‘No!’_ She screamed internally, _‘that’s not what I was going to say!’_ She was mentally kicking herself. _‘Because they’re pretty like you!!’_

"That's very sweet of you, Jett. However, I am sure that the majority of flowers that we'll find along the way will either be poisonous or very bitter." Sage said with a fond smile.

"Yeah, you're probably right..." Jett replied with an awkward laugh and a slight cringe.

The wind runner felt her shoulders slump a little. She missed her chance. She was going to hold this against herself, that was for certain. After walking quietly for what felt like minutes, when in reality it was maybe around thirty seconds, Sage gently reached over to hold Jett’s hand while taking the lead down the path.

Jett looked at their intertwined fingers with wide eyes, too nervous to comment on it, before she led the conversation elsewhere.

"Do you go on hikes often?" She tentatively asked. Sage brought her free hand up to brush her hair out of her face.

"I used to quite often back home." Jett watched Sage's hand reach up to her face, letting out a soft sigh in admiration for her natural beauty, which was further accented in the sunlight. She found her eyes lingering on the radiant's lips while she continued to explain.

"There was this wonderful little pond that I would often go to for lunch." Sage smiled at that memory.

"Back in China? At the monastery?" Jett asked.

"Yes. I loved meditating near the water, listening to the sounds of nature..." Sage reminisced, "times were simpler then."

Jett nodded, looking down at the dirt path, moss littering the edges mixed with mushrooms.

"Would you go back?" She asked hesitantly.

"I think about it sometimes...going back to Xi'an. However, I can do so much more by being with the protocol. I can actually make a difference and use my powers to make the world better. Plus, I am sure HQ would burn down if I were away for too long." She said with a chuckle.

Jett felt herself relax as she laughed along with Sage.

"Just like the pancakes." She held her forehead while laughing a bit more, remembering how dumb Phoenix could be. She looked back to Sage.

"Which by the way, you make perfect pancakes." She complimented.

"Thank you. Reyna showed me a certain method to make the fluffiest pancakes a while ago. She's actually quite good at making food." Sage smiled in response.

Jett felt her heart twinge at the mention of Reyna. Why did she feel jealous about that? She was used to Reyna flirting with Sage, but for some reason, hearing that just felt like she got hit by a truck. She felt her energy seep away. Her hold on Sage's hand slowly became slack.

A gentle squeeze on her hand brought her back to the present. Sage was looking at her and assuming from her expression, she realized the healer had probably asked her something.

"Huh?" She sputtered out.

"You used to work in a kitchen right? What was your favorite food to make?" Sage tilted her head towards her, giving the wind girl her full attention.

"B-buchujeon." Jett replied quietly without looking at Sage's eyes.

"What's that?" Sage inquired.

"They're like chive pancakes."

"Ah! So like, 葱油饼! I love eating those for breakfast! I should make some again. I think you'd find them quite similar in taste." Sage exclaimed cheerfully. She hadn’t noticed Jett's turn in mood.

Jett halfheartedly smiled, trying to find something to take her mind off of the nagging jealousy. She hadn't noticed how far into the woods they trekked. They had finally reached the fork in the road that Killjoy had mentioned earlier.

"So, left or right?" Jett softly asked.

"Why would we go to the right? Killjoy said to go to the left." Sage replied in confusion.

"I mean, how bad would going to the right be? Maybe lead to a dead end or something?" The duelist said with a slight shrug. "Aren't you curious?"

Sage tugged on Jett's hand. "Come on, the least we could do is listen to her recommendation after what she did for us during breakfast."

Jett gave a blank stare as they continued on the dusty path to the left.

"Huh? What did Killjoy do?"

She wasn’t sure what Sage had meant. The healer silently cursed at the slip of her tongue.

"Do you know why Brimstone let us go on this hike?"

"No, I thought he just finally let me do what I wanted."

"Well, not exactly," Sage smiled softly, "Killjoy sort of had a hand in it. Without her, I don't think we'd be on our hike right now."

"And I thought he was finally going to start taking me seriously." Jett grumbled.

"He does, Jett. You just need to give him more reasons why he should. Prove it to him." She said gently, her thumb lazily grazing the back of the wind girl's hand.

Jett nodded, albeit feeling defeated. She had been trying so hard to be respected and listened to in Valorant. Being one of the youngest had never made that easy. She kicked a rock off of the path. She wished that she could be treated like an adult. However, she did feel the need to thank Killjoy. She was turning out to be very important in her pursuit for Sage.

"You know Brimstone. You have to earn his respect. Surprise him in a- " Sage suddenly gasped.

"What's wrong?" Jett looked at her worriedly.

"Look!"

A vast field of colorful wild flowers and leaves spanned beyond the horizon in front of them. Sage pulled Jett behind her, excitedly rambling about the types of flowers that filled the space. Jett felt herself slowly relax and let go of her previous worries. She loved seeing Sage this happy. It was all she really wanted and she hoped that she could be part of that happiness with her.

"Look at these clovers and geraniums...oh, they're all so pretty!" Sage squealed while looking at the flowers in her hands, "I think I found a four leaf clov- oof!"

The wind runner tackled her to the ground, but before she could hit the ground, a hand caught the back of her head.

"Jett?"

“Sage I-“ Jett was conflicted. Why did she do that? She certainly looked smooth catching Sage, but they were so close now. Jett was sure the monk was able to hear her heartbeat. It was pounding so loud.

“I-I um...” She found herself choking on her words. Literally. Why couldn’t she just spit it out?

Jett buried her face into Sage's neck in embarrassment. The tuft of white hair at the peripheral of her vision brought a smile to the healer’s lips. She wrapped her arms around Jett once again in a warm embrace. The white-haired girl felt her whole body relax at the healer’s touch. It was reassuring and comforting.

"Do you know what chrysanthemums symbolize?" Sage softly murmured. The little tuft shakes, signifying a ‘no’ to the question. Jett let out a soft breath, taking in the healer’s perfume as she waited for the reply.

"Chrysanthemums symbolize happiness, longevity..." she looked down at the head tucked underneath her chin, "and love."

Jett squirmed a bit in her hold at the last part.

Love?! If she thought her heart was racing before, it was taking off now. Her face became completely flushed, spreading out to her ears. What Sage had said...did that mean-? Her breathing became rapid trying to process it all. Was this really happening? Looking up, their eyes met. The healer’s eyes melted away the worries that had been building up inside the troubled girl.

“Sage, I-“ Jett choked again.

Why was this so hard? That was the green light, right? She shook her head, her hair tickling Sage’s face.

Hands cupping the duelist’s face, the sentinel looked back at her soft blue eyes. Sage wanted to hear her say it. She needed to hear her say it.

Jett brought her left hand up to hold Sage’s. She wanted to say it, but it was just so hard. Maybe it was because she was having a hard time believing it herself. Jett let out a soft laugh with a sigh.

“Man, this was a lot harder than I thought...” She flashed a small sheepish smile.

Sage chuckled, rubbing a thumb along the wind girl’s cheek.

“It’s okay.” She reminded.

Time slowed as they looked at each other, their eyes trying to decipher each other’s thoughts. Jett felt so much wash away just by looking into Sage’s soft but wise brown eyes, the sunlight illuminating them perfectly. She began to understand. Sage knew all along. She had just been waiting for her to be ready. For being so fast, Jett had surely taken her time with coming to terms about how she felt about Sage.

However, this didn’t bother Sage. She had been patient from the beginning. Overtime, she had also gained feelings for the younger girl. It was charming how much the duelist did to impress her yet tried to hide her feelings. Those blue eyes were telling though. The feelings Jett had for Sage was more than the poor girl could handle and it seemed like she was about to burst at the seams.

“Sage...” Jett took a deep breath before continuing, “you make me feel happier than I thought I could ever be.”

Squeezing Sage’s hand, she parted from it to brush a thumb along the woman’s cheek.

“I wanna make you happy,” Jett continued, “because I find you very beautiful and brilliant...” She trailed off looking at her lips.

"I... I like you a lot. I might even go as far to say I... I think I love you." The duelist winced, unable to bring herself to look directly at Sage, knowing how dangerous that last part was. Hands shifted from Jett's face to the back of her neck to guide her close.

"I know" Sage softly whispered, "I like you too."

She waited for the duelist's eyes to finally lock with hers before softly pressing their lips together. In return, Jett let out a sigh of relief and surprise. Closing her eyes, she found herself giving into the kiss. The healer's lips were so tender, perfect even. Cupping the medic’s face with her left hand, Jett tilted into the kiss more. She didn't know how badly she had really wanted this until their lips met. In that moment, it felt like months of waiting and pining were finally over as both their feelings became recognized and received.

They broke apart after a while to finally catch their breaths.

"Took you awhile." Sage whispered with a warm smile. Jett buried her face into Sage's chest.

"Then why didn't you say anything before?" She whined, fists clenching the monk’s robe.

A gentle laugh parted Sage's lips in response. Resting her hand on the small of Jett's back, she brushed through her white hair with her other hand. It's what she imagined the clouds felt like.

"I'm not entirely sure," Jett felt the healer's chest rise with a deep breath before continuing, "but I wanted to make sure you were ready." Jett's heart fluttered at that. Why did Sage always have to be like that? Always putting others before herself?

"Thank you" she whispered back.

Taking a deep breath, Jett felt the warmth of the sun and Sage's hand on her back. She wished she could stay here forever. Holding onto the woman she loved so dearly. There, she said it. She loved her. So much weight had been lifted off her shoulders after months of restraint.

"Should we keep hiking?" The monk asked after a while.

Jett looked up at Sage and with a pout, shook her head.

"Brimstone might try to look for us if we're gone for too long." Sage continued with a laugh.

"That old man wouldn't even get a mile in before he gives up." Came Jett’s witty retort.

Oh how Sage loved that the wind girl could quip like it was nothing. Taking in the fresh air she gazed up at the sky above them. The spring air felt so crisp and refreshing as she took it all in. Mindlessly, she traced shapes and letters on the duelist's back.

After a long silence, Sage looked down, surprised that Jett had been so quiet. Still resting with her head on her chest, Jett was fiddling with some flowers in her hands.

"What are you doing?" Sage warmly laughed.

"You're-you're not supposed to look!" Jett exclaimed with a pout.

Sage could already see the messy flower crown she was trying to braid together.

"Here, let me show you how to do it." Sage offered.

Jett huffed while sitting up just a little as she reluctantly passed the almost mangled flower crown to her. Sage tried to sit all the way up. It took the younger girl a few moments to realize that she needed to move in order for that to happen. Scrambling off to give her that room, the duelist tried to find a spot next to Sage, but before she could, an arm looped around her waist and pulled her back to sit in the healer's lap. She fit almost perfectly.

"Now," Sage cooed while taking Jett's hands in her own, "you take the stems gently, tying them together like so."

The wind runner’s mind was above the clouds. Being held so close to the healer gave her the same adrenaline rush as flying, which sent her mind into a spiral of emotions.

"Are you listening?" Sage asked, halting the demonstration.

"No..." Jett replied sheepishly.

Sage clicked her tongue and turned the wind girl's cheek with a hand.

"Don't you want to learn how to make me a flower crown?"

Jett nodded fervently, briefly captivated by those wonderfully gentle eyes, before she focused back on the flower crown. Sage weaved in and out with the flowers, making it seem effortless. She handed the crown to Jett to continue. Starting off a bit sloppy, she was surprised that she was able to catch on quickly.

Sage commended her, brushing her fingers through snow white hair. Jett knew she was going to remember this moment forever. She was a sucker for praise and hearing it from the lovely monk meant all the more to her.

While watching Jett work on the first crown, Sage picked a few flowers surrounding the pair, proceeding to make a second one. The bird chirps in the forest sounded like a tune that was made just for the two of them in their time of bonding.

“Wonderful~” Sage exclaimed, hugging Jett’s waist and giving her a soft peck on the cheek, “you picked that up so quickly.”

Blushing profusely, the duelist was surprised she managed to keep her cool.

"Well, it's a good thing I have an excellent teacher then." She looked back with a smirk and a wink.

Smiling warmly, Sage felt a blush form. Jett was such a charmer. It was so nice to see Jett finally letting herself talk so freely to her. The wind girl spun the crown she had made around with a little breeze, hovering it over Sage’s head before letting it gently rest. Sage, in turn, placed the crown she made on Jett's head.

"Now we're matching. Look at us, the royal couple ruling over the flower kingdom." Sage said jokingly.

Jett's eyes widened.

“C... couple?” She barely squeaked it out, her voice so soft it seemed more like she mouthed it.

"Would you prefer we were not?" Sage asked with a mischievous look in her eye.

“No!” Jett turned to look at Sage, jumping to her feet with a swift gust. The crown slowly rose and fell back down atop her head.

“I mean, yes! Wait-“ she looked bewildered as she attempted to compose her thoughts.

“I mean-I want to, I'm like-I’m okay with that?” Her words all sounded like questions.

"I am lost. What are you trying to say?" Sage teased her. She was definitely not lost.

“You know!” Jett flailed her hands around, making random gestures in an attempt to communicate her thoughts.

“Not following.” The healer teased.

“Us. Couple. Yes.” Jett finally said, although in a rather odd manner.

"You want me to be your girlfriend?" Sage asked with a big grin.

Becoming an absolute tomato, Jett swore her eyes were about ready to pop out of her head after hearing that one particular word. Whatever god existed up there, knew that she wanted that more than anything in life.

...

Silence. For a moment, Sage thought she had really broken Jett. In an instant, the wind girl swooped down to lift the healer up and hold her in her arms. The flowers around them swayed along with the massive gust that gave them momentum.

“Will you be my girlfriend?” Jett blurted out loudly. Sage immediately wrapped her arms around Jett's neck while laughing.

"Of course I will. Never doubt that."

Dumbfounded, Jett laughed once, then started laughing a bit more. It was a wholesome, happy laugh. Her smile beamed as she gleefully let herself give in and kiss Sage. A gentle peck was followed by a few more, eventually branching out to litter her now lover’s face.

"So much has happened in the last few hours. I feel like I am dreaming." Sage murmured against Jett's lips as the kisses finally died down.

"We'll be going back to the cabin as changed and enlightened people." Jett giggled.

“That’s for certain.” Sage chuckled, leaning her forehead against Jett’s. She had waited for this moment for a long time.

"Come on now, we should start heading back." Sage said while tugging Jett’s hand behind her.

"Wait, before we do, are we going to tell the others?" Concern was written all over the younger girl’s face as she hesitantly asked.

Sage froze, not looking back. She needed to evaluate the pros and cons but she really couldn’t find herself minding if the others knew.

“Do you want to?” She asked, finally looking back at Jett.

"I- I feel we're gonna get teased a lot if they find out." Jett mumbled in disappointment. Sage put a finger under her chin to lift her head up and look at her eyes.

"But certainly not ill-intended." She reminded.

“Fair point,” Jett hummed in thought, “can I think it over on the way back?”

"Of course. Take all the time you need. There is no need to rush. " Sage said gently, giving her hand a small squeeze.

Jett lifted the healer's hand and kissed the back of it.

"Thank you." The younger girl said quietly.

Upon entering the cabin, Phoenix could be heard laughing from the opposite end of the building. Killjoy was sitting in the living room. Legs crossed with her laptop on top. She smiled cheekily at the couple walking in, not failing to notice that they were holding hands. Although, she decided not to say anything about it.

Realizing she was still holding Sage’s hand, Jett gave her a sad glance before letting go. Before entering the cabin, Jett admitted she didn’t mind if they were affectionate, but wanted to keep it a secret to start out with since she really didn’t want to be teased. Sage respected her choice and happily reassured Jett with a quick peck to her cheek.

Remembering that brought a little smile to the duelist’s face as she dumped the hiking bag on the floor with a loud thud to announce her presence to the captain.

"Great, you two are back. Jett, go clean the guns with Phoenix. Sage, let's plan out our course of action for tomorrow." Brimstone said without looking up from his tablet. Jett pouted at the thought of having to prepare for the mission separately from the healer.

Sage nodded to Jett, motioning her to go on with a small smile. With a huff, Jett went through the living room, passing by Killjoy.

“How’d it go?” The techie asked without looking away from her laptop.

"They certainly don't call you matchmaker for nothing." Jett mumbled.

Killjoy looked up from her computer with a wide grin plastered on her face.

"No way!! Congrats, _freundin_!" Killjoy squealed in excitement.

“What?!” Jett exclaimed realizing she had already slipped. She mentally slapped her forehead. “Keep it down would ya?” Her eyes nervously darted to the nearby kitchen.

"Don't worry, your secret will be well guarded," Killjoy chuckled with a zipping motion across her mouth, "but you have to tell me all about it afterwards!"

“Alright, alright!” Jett yelled, waving her arms to silence Killjoy, “later, but not now!”

She huffed as the techie giggled and teasingly made a kissy face. Rolling her eyes, Jett turned to go down the neighboring hall, leaving the living room. She walked down the end of the hall and entered the storage room where they had moved all their tactical gear in. She found Phoenix with his back facing her, giggling to himself. Some show was playing on his phone that he had propped up on the table where he was cleaning the guns. The loud music in his headphones made him unaware of his surroundings.

Creeping up behind him, Jett slapped her hands down on his shoulders while screaming, "BOO!!!" Phoenix jumped up and yelled, almost dropping the Phantom in his hands.

"Yo?! What's the deal, bro? Coulda made me drop this gun!" He exclaimed while ripping the headphones off his head.

Bursting with laughter, the fellow duelist plopped down on the seat next to him.

"What are you watching?" She asked without answering his question.

"A video about places to visit in Colorado. Might as well make the most of our time here right?" The hot head said with a smirk.

"You think we’ll even have time to do anything after our mission?" Jett looked at him, skeptically raising an eyebrow.

"You never know," he looked to Jett with a tilt of his head, "so how was your hike with Sage?" Jett blushed.

"It was good you know...we hiked...did hiking stuff, that's all." She mumbled without looking at him.

Phoenix stilled for a moment before going back to cleaning the Phantom in his hands. "You wanna watch this with me?" He motioned to the phone.

"How else are we going to get through such a boring task?" She responded with a smirk, reaching over to grab a Vandal and a rag.

Back in the living room, Brimstone and Sage were discussing their plans for the upcoming mission.

"If we move to point A, it should be easy to claim the site since they will think we are on point B with Killjoy’s fake setup." Sage pointed out.

"It should be easy, but with Jett and Phoenix, stealth won't be an option." Brimstone stated with a sigh.

“That might just be our strength here. If we’re able to get a strong push, we might be able to take the site in record time.” Sage challenged. A long pause hung in the air before the captain muttered his response.

"Fine, but you better keep the troublemakers in check."

"You don’t need to worry about them." Sage said with a small chuckle, knowing full well that if she could get one of them to listen, the other would follow.

The agents spent the rest of the day preparing their strategies, weapons, and utility supplies. Before they even realized it, the day was almost over.

Jett flopped onto the couch in the living room with an exaggerated sigh. Cleaning all the guns was always tiring and an easy excuse for the old man to get her and fireboy out of his hair, or lack of hair. She glanced over to Killjoy who had been interrupted when Jett joined her on the couch.

“So, whatcha been up to?” Jett asked, sinking deeper into the cushions.

"Oh, just trying to see how far I can extend the detection radius on my alarm bot." Killjoy said as she twisted the screws on the back of the robot tighter.

“That sounds neat...by the way, have you heard anything about dinner plans?” Jett asked while boredly watching Killjoy tinker with the bot.

"I think Sage was going to whip up something quick for dinner. She's probably in the kitchen right now if you want to... you know." The techie glanced up with a smirk and a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Jett slammed her mouth shut with a hand before quickly getting up and heading to the kitchen, not wanting to stick around for any more teasing. In the kitchen, she found Sage facing the stove and humming a light tune. As the healer poured out the pasta into a pot of boiling water, Jett slowly snuck up behind her, careful not to startle her. Glancing around, she checked if anyone else was anywhere nearby. Thankfully, it was just the two of them for the time being. She gently placed her hands on Sage’s hips and quickly pecked her on the cheek.

"Hello." Sage said with a smile, leaning towards Jett.

"Hey." Jett responded while encircling her arms around the healer.

"How was preparing the armory?" Sage asked while continuing to stir the pasta in the water.

"It was alright, Phoenix was showing some cool videos. Although, it would've been better if I was with you..." She said with a slight pout, resting her chin on Sage's shoulder.

Sage blushed a little and nodded towards the food she’s making. They continued to revel in each other's company while Sage cooked. Suddenly, multiple heavy footsteps echoed from the hallway. Jett jumped away from Sage a split second before Brimstone, Killjoy, and Phoenix rounded through the kitchen entrance from the living room, engaged in a heated conversation.

"Dinner is ready!" Sage said as she served five plates of pasta, interrupting the discussion.

"Thank goodness, I'm starving!" Phoenix exclaimed as he sat down at the kitchen table. The couple joined in on the opposite side of the table after all the plates were distributed. During the dinner discussion, the duelist took shy glances here and there towards the monk, taking in all her features. She wanted to hold her again. Phoenix started going on a rant, but Jett wasn’t listening. Shifting closer to Sage, she placed her hand on the healer’s knee.

Flinching, the older agent tried not to make Jett’s action noticeable. She shot Jett a quick glance before bringing her free hand down from the table to meet Jett’s. Giving it a gentle squeeze, she kept eating her meal.

“I’m telling you! I'm the greatest asset to any team.” Phoenix declared, forgetting his manners with a mouth full of food.

“Explain that to all the damaged equipment we have.” Killjoy replied with a roll of her eyes before taking another bite. Brimstone was next to her, wearing his usual stern expression, focusing on the hot shot's rant.

Jett began tuning out of the discussion, Sage’s thumb gently stroking the back of her hand. She wished she could go outside on another adventure with her beloved medic.

“Am I right, Jett?”

“Huh?” She felt herself reel back in.

“Am I right?” Phoenix asked.

“Generally, no.” Jett smirked.

"I swear y'all are teaming up behind my backs!" He grumbled, sitting back in his chair with his arms crossed.

"Well, since that's how you think of us, then you're on dish duty for tonight." Brimstone declared with the slightest smirk.

"You've got to be kidding me!" The Brit groaned in exasperation.

"Sorry, pretty boy, but you really did it to yourself this time." Jett remarked as everybody at the table laughed while Phoenix sulked in his chair.

After the last few bits of preparations for the next day were discussed and finalized, it was time for the agents to start heading to sleep.

Grumbling, Phoenix collected the dishes with a little help from Sage while Jett went to get ready for bed. Killjoy, being a late sleeper, was typing away on her laptop in the living room. She almost didn’t notice Sage walking by.

“Oh, Sage!” She waved her over, “did you guys take the left at the fork in the road during your hike?”

"Yes, we did!" Sage said, smiling at the fond memories from earlier.

"Yeah, and did you enjoy the flower field along the way?" Killjoy asked giddily.

"Of course. I appreciate your recommendation. It was certainly a view I will never forget." She genuinely said.

Killjoy found it interesting how Sage was so effortlessly honest. She never felt any ill intent behind her words; it made sense why the wind girl liked her.

“I’m really glad the view was worth it.” She nodded, excusing the healer.

"You should go take a look sometime as well! I think you would like it." Sage said as she stretched her arms above her head while yawning, "anyways, I will be heading off to bed. You should sleep soon as well. Don't think I don't know how late you stay up till."

Her tone was serious, but not without a hint of teasing.

"Yes, yes don't worry about me. Worry about your little birdy who's been waiting over there patiently." Killjoy smirked over her laptop.

Sage rolled her eyes, but smiled and walked towards the bedroom.

Jett was washing her face in the bathroom down the hall while Sage began her night routine, removing her hair piece and hair tie. She had set out both their folded pajamas on the bed. Sage closed the door and began to change, hoping to finish before Jett got back.

Practically skipping back from the bathroom, Jett made her way towards the bedroom. If there was any chance for her to have Sage all to herself even for a second, she'd take it. She gently turned the knob on the door and took a step into the room before stopping in her tracks.

Sage's bare back was on display. The wind girl felt like she saw something she shouldn't have. The resulting slam from the door echoed through the whole cabin. She decided to wait outside for Sage to finish changing and for her blush to subside before re-entering the bedroom.

Sage initially hadn’t noticed the duelist’s entry until she heard the door abruptly slam, which made her jump like a cat. She leaned down to catch her breath and calm down. A little laugh escaped her lips as she shook her head. Once she finished, she left the door slightly ajar to show Jett she could come back in.

Jett awkwardly walked in while looking at the floor and rubbing the back of her neck before picking up her pajamas. She turned to leave before she felt a hand catch her by the wrist.

“You don’t have to leave to change. I can turn away while you do that.” Sage wanted to help Jett feel comfortable. Especially now that they were girlfriends. The thought of that particular word made her smile a bit.

"Y-yeah ok I'll change over here." Jett stammered out, pointing to the other side of the room.

She didn't want to make things awkward by leaving the room, so she faced the wall and proceeded to change.

"I'm done. You can turn around now." Jett timidly said while clad in her baggy t-shirt and pajama pants with cloud patterns.

Sage turned around and smiled at her cute pajamas. The healer was wearing a pastel green long sleeved shirt with checkered pajama pants. She lifted up a corner of the blankets and slid in. She patted the spot next to her, wordlessly inviting the white-haired girl.

Jett scrambled in, accidentally pulling the covers more over to her side. There was an awkward gap between them as they both sat in the bed.

"Sage?" Jett tentatively started.

"Yes?"

Jett took a deep breath.

"I know we finally became...you know...a thing today," she continued, "and you know that I really like you and want to cherish every moment with you. I-I guess what I'm trying to say was that I really don't want to mess things up, so I don't want to rush anything." She finished while looking down at her hands in her lap.

Sage listened to each word calmly, gently sliding one of her hands in Jett’s to comfort her.

“I’m okay with taking things slow. There’s no rush. If I ever do anything that’s too much, you can tell me. I want to make you as comfortable as possible.” Sage squeezed the duelist’s hand again.

This time, it got Jett’s attention.

“May I kiss you?” Her brown eyes took in Jett’s features while waiting for an answer. Jett’s eyes flicked to hers for a split second before she looked down again while shyly nodding. Two fingers lifted Jett's chin up. Her heart rate quickened the second she locked eyes with the monk. Those eyes were so calming and hypnotizing. Jett couldn't help but lean in. The kiss was soft and sweetly drawn out, but it didn't last long enough.

Sage parted, only to hear a soft mutter.

"Again?"

The healer was more than willing to comply, giving her a shorter kiss. When she went to part, Jett leaned forward to keep their lips locked, placing her hands on Sage's lap in a needy manner.

Sage's hands felt so smooth against Jett's face as she cupped her cheeks in a loving manner. The duelist let out a giggle. After a shower of kisses, they finally parted, letting out happy sighs. They both lied back down into the bed on their sides, staring at each other with shy gazes.

"Sage, you have no idea how much I like you," Jett whispered, "I can't even fathom it myself."

"Why don't you show me then? Show me everyday, bit by bit, piece by piece.” The healer whispered back while gently caressing the other girl's cheek.

"I'm going to do everything I can to show you." Jett murmured while her breathing slowed down. Just as Sage thought the young radiant was about to start drifting off, she shot up, flinging the blankets off and dashing for the door.

"I'll be right back!"

There was no time to respond, Sage lied there in shock.

**SLAM!**

That was the front door.

"What the?!" Killjoy yelped from the living room.

**SLAM!!**

"Jett, what the hell?!"

A gust of wind blew past and Jett rounded through the doorway, stopping briefly to wave to Killjoy in apology before quietly closing the door, her back still to Sage.

"Jett? What's the matter? Is everything alright?" Sage asked concernedly while starting to climb out of the bed.

Jett quickly turned to Sage, one hand behind her back. "Everything's fine!" A flower could be seen peeking out from behind.

She gently pushed Sage back into the bed and climbed over her lap, sitting comfortably in front of her. She opened her mouth to try saying something, but she found herself unsure of how to start. Pulling her hands out from behind her back, she presented the flower crowns they had left outside from the hike.

"I thought maybe..." She looked to the side. "You might want to save these as a memory."

Sage laughed in surprise, "and I thought there was an intruder outside or something!"

Jett nervously laughed while messing with her bangs to keep her hands busy.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

Sage took a crown in her hands.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. Thank you." She said quietly.

Sage placed the crowns on the bedside table and wrapped her arms around Jett’s petite frame. She hugged her close with the windrunner’s ear over her heart.

"Do not apologize for everything you do. Do what you feel is right. Keep following your instincts. Your spontaneity is one of my favorite things about you." She murmured.

Jett had never felt this valued before. It was essentially what she had been seeking all her life: validation and unconditional love. She let out almost a pained laugh. It became a bit lighter as she wrapped her arms around Sage, taking in her perfume as she buried her face in the healer's shirt.

"Thank you." She softly replied.

Sage kissed the top of her girlfriend's head, continuing to slowly run her fingers through Jett’s white hair. Eventually, they both slipped into a gentle lull, falling asleep, and dreaming of worlds where it was just the two of them together.

**Author's Note:**

> Buchujeon- chives pancake  
> 葱油饼- green onions pancake
> 
> Thanks for reading this long ass one-shot! We hoped you enjoyed it as much as we enjoyed writing it <3


End file.
